Beginnings
by kittybigby
Summary: Mike Schmidt was one of those kids you would always bump into in the halls. He was ordinary, and he blended in. That was, until, someone decided to take a bite. [Fan Theory Fic]


"Micheal, please pay attention."

Mike stared at three animatronics singing cheerfully on stage. "These are too boring. I like the fox better." He whined.

"Micheal, this is your friend's birthday. You got invited. You're staying right here." His mother snapped, stabbing a piece of cake repeatedly with her fork. Mike began to stare at his feet, becoming more bored as the seconds ticked by. Those...those dumb animatronics wouldn't stop singing that same dumb tune. It was annoying and repetitive, nothing like Foxy's original works of music. He smiled softly as he recalled his favorite tune.

_Da da dum dum dum dum._

"Micheal, are you paying attention?" His mother nagged. Mike simply rolled his eyes, longing for a fun adventure in Pirate Cove.

"Alright, kids!" Freddy's voice boomed, causing cheers to rip through the crowd of children. "Do any of you like da-dancing?"

"You have to exercise after eating so much pizza!" The chicken (err, duck) thing replied. "Now everyone, get up and dance with the birthday boy!"

Suddenly the children had jumped out of their seats and begun to dance to merry Birthday tune (Mike excluded, of course), while his mom found her way to another parent. Mike cocked an eyebrow, smiling softly. He could get away from the crowd, and join the rebel pirate.

The kid got up, and edged along the walls, making his way towards Pirate Cove. After a few minutes of sneaking, he was at the large double doors to the other stage. There was an illuminated sign above the doors, with a few pictures of pirate themed stuff.

Mike opened one of the doors, and poked his head inside. No one was currently having a party, however, a few lone children were watching the tall Foxy sing to them. Mike softly smiled, and took a seat beside a little girl with curly blonde hair. The girl slowly moved her head, facing Mike.

"You like Foxy too?" She asked in a happy tone, putting on goofy grin.

"Yeah. He's really awesome." Mike answered, smiling as well. "You know, he has actual fur on his ears."

"Oh really? That's awesome!" She said in a cheerful tone, smile growing a bit.

"_Argh, _come me fellow pirates! Sing along with me! _Da da dum dum dum dum..." _Foxy chimed, his eye patch lifting up to reveal his other eye. Mike stared for a moment, not recalling a time when he saw Foxy without his eye patch.

After moments of the few children singing along with the pirate, the little girl, whose name was Madison, had decided to climb up on the stage with Foxy. Mike's eyes widened as he hastily waved his hand, remembering that familiar rule printed in bold letters.

Don't Touch The Animatronics.

"Madison, you need to get down." Mike begged, joining her on the stage. Madison stared at him with a blank expression.

"I want to touch his ears." She replied flatly. "Besides, you don't tell me what to do." She waved her finger in his face, before grabbing Foxy's left leg and embracing it.

"Don't climb on him!" Mike shrieked, tugging on the Madison's blue skirt. At first, the animatronic continued to sing along with the children. But as Madison progressed, Foxy's normally peaceful hums turned into a low drone.

The pirate themed robot glared down at Madison and Mike, and his jaw seemed to almost unhinge a little as he stared with somehow furious eyes. Mike felt a chill run down his spine at the animatronic's expression, subconsciously taking a step backwards.

Foxy's eyes stayed on Mike, almost like Madison didn't exist to him. Foxy took a step forward as Mike stepped back. All of a sudden, he lunged, jaw gaping as he went for Mike's head.

The kid froze like a deer in headlights, not even looking to Madison, the girl being thrown off when Foxy moved so quickly.

His mother, who had been searching for her apparently missing son, opened the door right as Foxy's upper jaw sunk into Mike's forehead, and his lower jaw clamping down on the poor boy's chin.

She let out a loud, shrill scream that seemed to be heard through the whole pizzeria, and ran towards her son. Foxy lifted his head, along with Mike, and started to shake his head violently.

Two security guards barged in shortly after Mike's mom, having heard her screaming bloody murder. They raced towards the suddenly hostile machine, and almost tackled it, if not for the young boy still firmly held in it's mouth.

One got behind Foxy and held back the animatronic's arms so he couldn't attack the other guard as he started to pry open the robot's jaws. When that proved ineffective, he produced a crowbar from seemingly nowhere, and lodged the curved part in between Foxy's jaws. He then forcefully opened the machine's mouth, and the second guard quickly tugged Mike out of Foxy's mouth, which hung open, the crowbar having broken a part of the hinge that controlled the opening and closing of the animatronic's jaws.

Several chunks of pinkish peach blobs were left in Foxy's teeth as Mike was pulled away, blood streaming from holes in his head and chin. His mother tried waking him up, but to no avail, Mike having passed out from shock.

Tears began to fall down her face, and she glared at the two security guards. "What the hell are you waiting for?! Call an ambulance!"

The taller of the two guards whispered something in the other's ear before taking out an emergency phone. The shorter guard calmly began to shoo away any children or parents from the scene, before walking back to the broken animatronic. He pressed some sort of button on Foxy's right shoulder, while whistling to himself. The mother stared at the two, not understanding why the two guards were so calm.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Why are you acting like one of your...your machines didn't bite a kid?!" She yelled, still cradling her unconscious son in her arms.

The bigger guard simply turned towards her, and smiled softly. "The ambulance is on it's way, ma'am."

**A/N: This is a collab with Dracona Mortis, and is part of a long ass theory related to Five Nights At Freddy's. So...as usual, please leave a review to help us out! Thank you!**


End file.
